


Loosen Up

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Image, Embarrassment, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Penis Size, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Repression, Size Kink, comeplay (sort of), silly drunk vigilantes who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt:</p><p>Rorschach is finally able to get over his mental hang-ups about sex enough to let someone fuck him, but unfortunately his body is not cooperating. Some metal angst is fine and encouraged, but mostly I want to see him ready to go, just not able to relax, and his partner (probably Dan, but if anon would prefer someone else OP doesn't mind) has to massage, lubricate, fondle, stretch, do everything possible to get Ror to relax and open up.</p><p>*special bonus points if Dan's nice big cock is part of the issue ;P</p><p>http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/4155.html?thread=11793467#t11793467</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen Up

It's taken a lot to get to this point, but Dan is willing to concede that it's worth it. Even if it fucking kills him, which it very well might. "Feeling all right, buddy?"

"Mm. Am shocked at my moral degeneration." Rorschach says, but it's all right. He's over the worst of that, and his voice is low and warm with two rum and Cokes and a hot bath. Dan chuckles, kissing the back of his neck. Rorschach purrs at the touch, stretching out happily.

"So that's a yes, then." Dan rubs his back in slow circles, and Rorschach coos, wriggling against the sheet. He's very slightly drunker than Dan wanted him, but it's all right. He still knows where he is, what he's doing, and who he's doing it with. Or, well, plotting to do it with. Dan has offered to into the Great Unknown of bottoming first, but for whatever reason, Rorschach insists on being on the receiving end, even though (in his warped little world anyway) it's dirtier, more painful, and more homosexual. Dan is pretty sure it has something to do with performance anxiety, and more heartbreakingly, the certainty that it will be painful and that he would rather subject himself to it than Dan. Hell, that's part of why he's being so careful. He needs to prove a point. He kisses the back of Rorschach's neck and his partner whimpers happily, another of those tiny, sweet sounds that are wonderfully ridiculous coming from the same mouth as his gravelly voice.

"Daniel." He growls lazily. "Forgetting mission."

He laughs. "So it's the mission now, huh?"

"Has always been. Am sorry it is difficult."

"Whatever. But if you want me to get back to it..."

"Found earlier experiment pleasant." He blushes, the pink flush spreading to the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, the moaning was something of an indicator." Dan grins, slipping the slick tip of his little finger into Rorschach again. At first even that had been a tight fit, but now it goes easily enough. Rorschach mewls and clamps down on it, and Dan feels something like vertigo at the thought of his cock in that vise grip. He covers Rorschach in kisses while he works, knowing that it helps. It turns out that after a lot of hitting and biting and pinning that Rorschach is actually desperately hungry for gentleness, and Dan touches him like he's made of glass instead of pig iron.

"Daniel..." He purrs, voice rusty and thick as Dan cautiously wriggles a little deeper. "Yes..."

Dan sighs, kissing the back of his neck and then making his way down that knobby spine. Rorschach hasn't been drinking alone this entire time, and Dan's own inhibitions have taken a hike, so there isn't much of an internal struggle before the kisses continue over his tailbone, and then lower.

"D-Daniel!" Rorschach squawks, sounding as shocked as someone's maiden aunt as Dan presses his tongue into him. "Filthy..." He whimpers, squirming and hiding his face in the pillow. "Shouldn't... Should stop, Daniel." Dan ignores him, because Rorschach always thinks they should stop, and is much more definite when he actually wants to stop. "A-a-auuuhh. Sh-shouldn't... Ohgod." He's panting now, spreading his legs wider and raising his hips a little. "Daniel..."

"Mm, should've done this sooner." Dan slides his first finger into Rorschach and it fits easily, all the way up to the knuckle. "See?" Rorschach just lets out a low whine, groaning when Dan gently presses his prostate. "Of course..." Dan lowers his head again, "you can always combine approaches." Rorschach cries out, the sound high and shaky as Dan licks around the base of his own finger, pressing the tip of his tongue in beside it and making Rorschach wail.

It feels like Daniel's tongue is lapping away every thought he's ever had, every standard he's ever held, leaving him writhing mindlessly and moaning like a whore into the pillow. He feels weak and degenerate, but doesn't mind the way he should. He reaches back to hold himself open and hears (feels) Daniel's breath catch.

"God, _Rorschach_." Daniel murmurs, low and soft and full of feeling as a real prayer. The obscenity of the idea would make him laugh if he wasn't so... loose. He's just shuddering here, a bag of water and synaptic firings on a bed, a brainless amorphous being of pure pleasure. It's obnoxious, but there's not much he can do about it. Daniel pulls away, and Walter can't stop his plaintive moan or the full-body blush that follows. "I'm not stopping." Daniel murmurs, soothing and predatory at the same time in a way that should be frightening, but instead is just... Walter shivers. "Don't worry about that."

Two slippery fingers push into him, and there's no pain at all, just that broad stretch and fullness, and he bites the pillow, squirming back onto them. Daniel lets out a sound like a sob, ranging over Walter and covering the back of his neck in kisses, warm weight comforting. He nibbles the edge of Walter's ear through the mask, making his partner moan, and stretches him carefully, working his fingers in a slow circle. Walter growls and raises his hips, making Daniel moan, pressing his face between Walter's shoulder blades and trembling like he's trying not to come apart. Walter reaches blindly back and a puts a hand on his head, stroking his hair and making him purr.

More stretching after that, lulling him into a warm red haze, and then Daniel murmuring in his ear, asking him if he's ready. "Yes." He says, lazy and a little exasperated. Of course he's ready. Daniel has laid him open with loving hands, has kneaded and warmed him and brought him to this dreamy, dizzy place.

"O-okay." Daniel is shaking, kissing his partner's neck again before pressing in, blunt and hot and so much more. Walter groans, feeling an ache deeper inside and pushing back, knowing that he has the cure, if Daniel will just... A long, blissful moan rolls out of him, too deep and happy to recognize as Daniel sinks into him. Clearly, this is as massive as the rest of him, but Walter takes it easily, wanting all of him. He sighs, purring as he pulls him as deep as possible, rising up onto his knees. "Ohgod." Daniel whimpers. "Jesus, buddy, I never thought..."

"Mmm, seldom do." He guides Daniel's hands to his hips, mewls happily when they grip him like they'll never let go, callouses rough on his skin. "Harder, now."

Dan has always hated listening to everyone around him talk about cocks that aren't big enough, lying about being a foot long or whatever, when he's walking around with this cartoonish piece of hardware. It's work to get it hard, with all the blood required, and girls have looked at it with the kind of genuine fear that isn't sexy at all. And forget wearing shorts, no matter how damned hot it gets. But now, Rorschach is wallowing in the sheets, moaning ecstatically, and, if anything, trying to get more. It's un-fucking-believable. Literally. He does not believe what he is fucking, and the thought brings on a burst of semi-hysterical laughter as he nails his tiny partner to the mattress.

"F-fi-ind something aauh! a-amusing?" Rorschach gasps, hands planted flat on the headboard, all the better to use every ounce of corded strength to push back.

"God, you're perfect." Dan bites his neck, the last inch and a half or so suddenly sinking in and making him groan deep in his chest. He can't remember the last time anyone took his full length, and he props himself up on his hands, staring down at Rorschach through lust-clouded eyes, and at the spot where they join. "Okay?"

"Mrrggph." Rorschach growls into the pillow, the lithe muscles in his back shifting as he wriggles, hips doing a shameless little shimmy as he clamps down on Dan so hard it hurts a little. " _Move_."

And he does. There's pretty much no way he could stop now, and Rorschach is frantically fucking himself back on Dan, as furious as he is in any fight. He makes a heartbreaking little noise when Dan pulls out, a stifled sound of confusion and loss, just waiting to turn into shamed and stoic silence when he has to leave. "Not stopping." Dan says softly, kissing just under his ear. "Don't you worry." Rorschach resists being moved at first, but finally Dan has his partner sprawled across his chest, and grins up at the blots, all pooled over Rorschach's flushed face. "Well?"

In a second, Rorschach is poised over him, thighs trembling. He's flushed all over, and actually covers his half-masked face with one hand as he sinks down, crying out. He keeps his head turned away as he rides Dan mercilessly, impaling himself over and over. He makes it look like some wonderfully obscene dance, and his futile attempt to dissociate himself from his actions is driving Dan crazy. In a good way, he decides, bucking up into Rorschach hard, to see if he can force him to look. It makes him wail, but in the end Dan has to pull him down and kiss him so fiercely it bruises them both, nails digging into the back of his neck.

"Daniel..." He moans. "Can't-- am--"

"Goddammit, I want to watch you come." Dan growls, biting him again. "Just do it." He has no idea what's up with this hidden reservoir of words, he's never been much of a talker in bed. "I watch you all the time, how fucking beautiful you are and you don't even know, and it just kills me that you never let yourself feel good and--" Rorschach cuts him off with a devouring kiss, hips jerking arrhythmically in the eternal seconds before he pulls away and fucking howls, spine curled back in an impossible arc. Really, Dan has no choice but to join in, and neither of them pays any attention to the massive wad on his chest (seriously, Rorschach must never jerk off, it's ridiculous. And hot.) as they cling to each other, shaking and doing their feeble best to catch their breath.

"...Uh. Wow." Dan finally says.

Rorschach hides his face in Dan's chest in a sudden fit of shyness, then grimaces and pulls away. "Ack." It's all over his mask, and Dan giggles, feeling high. "Doctor, I see a penguin covered in mayonnaise."

Rorschach snorts, shoving him relatively gently. "Shut up, Daniel."

"Okay." He grins up at him. "I think my shower's big enough for two."

"Hurm." Rorschach ponders it for a moment, then stands on shaking legs and tows him to the bathroom.


End file.
